Juggernauts
by Mallory Gardener
Summary: Mighty the Armadillo se entera del secuestro de su equipo y va a la dimensión luego de descubrir donde se localizaba el portal. Al encontrarse con su equipo y con los demás, se encuentra con un habitante de Station Square que les revela más información. Knuckles, Tails y los Babylon Rouges siguen perdidos.


_Juggernauts_

Llegan a la entrada del edificio que está custodiada por algunos robots, los robots forman una barrera al ver a Sonic.

-¡ABRAN PASO! -dice Vector de mala gana.-

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO PASAS POR NOSOTROS PRIMERO!? -dice el robot.-

-¡OK! -dice Sonic.- ¡Que conste que tú lo quisiste así!-

-Pero debes saber que... No estamos solos. -dice el robot.-

Llegan un montón de robots por detrás y por los lados hasta dejar a Sonic y a los demás rodeados. Una cámara de seguridad apunta a este suceso, Fang se encuentra en la azotea de un edificio con un Rifle Winchester con un silenciador. Dispara a los robots sin éxito ya que los disparos no causaron daño.

Mientras tanto en Station Square: Un sujeto llega a la cafetería donde Sonic y Tails jugaban ajedrez aquél día. El sujeto porta una gabardina negra con una capucha del mismo color que cubre gran parte de su rostro. Sale el gerente de la cafetería.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? -dice el gerente.-

-Sólo necesito saber si ha visto a estos sujetos. -dice el sujeto y saca una foto de los Chaotix.-

-Hasta donde sé... -dice el gerente.- Ese tipo... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que Eggman los secuestró.

-OK. -dice el sujeto y se va.-

El sujeto entra a un edificio y de ahí entra a un departamento, el sujeto se quita la capucha y resulta ser Mighty, el antiguo integrante de Chaotix. Ya en su escondite enciende la televisión, cambia de canal a un noticiero en el que siguen investigando la desaparición de Sonic y todos los demás. Sube el volumen y se sienta enfrente de la televisión.

-Comienza a hablar la reportera.- Y aunque pasó hace cinco días se sigue investigando la extraña desaparición de estos individuos. -pasan fotos de cada uno de ellos.- se tienen registros de que fueron secuestrados por el Dr. Eggman. Quien es conocido por tratar de construir su ambicioso proyecto "Eggmanland" en variadas partes del planeta. Les seguiremos informando... Oh. ¡Esperen un momento! Se reveló la ubicación del teletransportsdor interdimensional. Se encuentra en el almacén abandonado en las afueras de Station Square.

Mighty sale corriendo del escondite, deja la televisión encendida, alguien que resulta ser un casero toca a su puerta.

-¡Jason! -dice el casero.- ¡Jason abre la puerta!

Resultó ser que Mighty le dio datos falsos al casero y nunca se vieron directamente de cara; el casero abre la puerta y ve la televisión encendida, la apaga y sale del apartamento, cierra la puerta y en ella pega una carta de una orden de desalojo.

Mighty llega al transportador y entra a él, aparece en el mismo campo en el que apareció Sonic, en el pastizal encuentra una nota que dice "Ve al edificio Ludlow". Al verla se va corriendo.

Entra por atrás y le dan el gear. Va al frente y se encuentra a Sonic y a sus ex-compañeros luchando contra los robots, para ayudarlos comienza a golpear a los robots y al último de arranca la cabeza y le arranca algunos cables de adentro.

-¿Mighty? ¿Qué pasa aquí? -dice Charmy.- Si antes nunca eras tan violento.

-Esos días ya pasaron. -dice Mighty.- ahora me tengo que concentrar en el presente.

-OK. Más vale andarnos con cuidado aquí.

-Nunca debiste venir. -dice Sonic a Mighty.- Las cosas van de lo peor aquí. Pero como ya estás aquí debes estar lo más atento que se pueda.

Entran al edificio, el lobby tiene un aspecto macabro pero muy elegante, más adelante hay un pasillo por el que pasan los cinco; al final del pasillo se encuentra un directorio que está más o menos así.

Usted se encuentra en: la planta baja.

Pisos 1-10: Estacionamiento

Pisos 11-20: Tiendas de recuerdos.

Pisos 21-30: Entrenamiento de robots.

Pisos 31-40: Área de entretenimiento.

Pisos 41-50: Oficias administrativas.

Pisos 51-60: Mantenimiento y reparación de robots.

Pisos 61-70: Pruebas de armas.

Pisos 71-80: Venta de armas y sistemas de defensa y vigilancia.

Pisos 81-90: Arsenales de armas. ADVERTENCIA: SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO.

-A ver. ¡Vector! ¿Qué número dice en la nota? -dice Espio.-

-Dice... 343. -dice Vector.- Y se dice que en cada piso hay diez cuartos.

-En... El cuarto 343 está en el área de entretenimiento. -dice Mighty.- en el piso 34.

-Espero y estés en lo correcto. -dice Vector.-

Espio llama al elevador, al llegar, baja un sujeto como de 17 años, alto, con una gorra de caza roja y un cigarrillo. El tipo sigue su camino mientras los demás suben al elevador. Pero Espio en lugar de presionar el botón con el número 34, presiona el botón con el número 82 que los dirige al área de venta de armas y los sistemas de defensa.

Al llegar al piso 82 entran a un cuarto donde se venden sistemas de defensa, al entrar se ve todo tipo de mecanismos de defensa, desde camuflages hasta escudos plegables.

-OK. Seamos breves. -dice Espio.- Deme el mejor mecanismo de defensa que tenga.

-Hmm... ¿El mejor eh? -dice el vendedor.- OK. Creo que tengo algo que te agradará.

Le da un tipo de barra. El tipo se va al almacen y todos siguen esperando. Luego de unos minutos el tipo sale del almacén.

-OK. Mira. -dice el vendedor.- Este es un escudo de plasma plegable que funciona mediante controles mentales. Es decir que si piensas en bloquear algún golpe o disparo, el escudo es activará.

-¿Cuál es el precio? -dice Vector.-

-Llévatelo. Es cortesía. -dice el vendedor.-

Lleva otros para Sonic y los demás, el vendedor los ve partir y los detiene con un silbido.

-Sólo recuerden. Tienen que pensar en bloquear el tiro. No piensen en nada más. -dice el vendedor.- Tengan suerte.

Ahora sí bajan al piso 34. Que resulta ser un tipo de bar donde se libra una gran fiesta. Sonic va a buscar al anfitrión, que es el tipo de la gorra de caza.

-¡Bienvenidos! -dice Holden.- Mi nombre es Holden. Y creo conocerte.

-¿Desde donde me conoces? -dice Sonic.-

-¿Vienes de Station Square? ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Acompañame. Sólo espera un segundo. -se da la vuelta.- ¡MUY BIEN GENTE! ¡SIGAN CON LA FIESTA! ¡WOOOOOO!

Todos le siguen el juego y se quedan en sus asuntos mientras Holden y los demás suben a un área privada donde el ruido es casi inexistente. Todos se sientan en unos sillones.

-Escucha bién Sonic. -dice Holden.- Se que eres tú también sé quiénes son ellos, son los chaotix: Vector, Espio, Charmy y Mighty. Lo sé porque en alguna parte de donde vivía habían muchísimos carteles de "Se busca" y aparecían sus fotos, de todos, también de otros sujetos pero no recuerdo sus aspectos ni sus nombres.

-¿Por qué? Si jamás hicimos algo malo. -dice Sonic.- Hasta donde yo recuerde.

-¿Te suena familiar el "Incidente de Meteor-Tech? -dice Holden.

-Si. De hecho yo y unos amigos buscabamos cada una de las piedras.

-Y entonces... -dice Espio.- ¿Por qué nos buscaban a nosotros?

-Esos son rumores. -dice Holden.- Dijeron en algunos periódicos que una alianza de cuatro sujetos conocidos como los "Chaotix" influyeron en un fraude a Meteor-Tech por varios millones de dolares y por eso fue la bancarrota de dicha compañía. Pero yo sé y todos en esta área sabemos que la torre fue destruida junto con una extraña isla flotante.

-Si. La isla Babylon Garden fue destruída. -dice Sonic.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que nos hayan secuestrado y nos hayan traído a aquí?

-Según escuché una conversación con Eggman y con otros sujetos a quienes llamó Fang y Scourge...

-Ay no... -dice Sonic.- ¿Dijiste Fang y Scourge?

-Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Por nada. Continua. -le dice Sonic.-

-Según dijeron que tenían un pacto Fang, Scourge y Eggman, ellos tienen un plan de engañar a los que estorban en los planes de Eggman con un premio falso de Extreme Gears pero en realidad luchan por sobrevivir en su macabra ciudad. Así si todos mueren o uno sobrevive, Eggman no tendrá problema alguno en conquistar su mundo, pero si pasa eso de que sólo sobreviva uno, no tendrán problema para matarlo. Pues Fang desde que yo recuerdo dicen que con armas a larga distancia tiene una puntería excelente. Eggman pues tiene la mas avanzada tecnología en lo que sea, Scourge con lo que sea puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. Mejor estense con cuidado.

Se escucha un tremendo golpe en la puerta del bar. Se escuchan varios golpes y disparos, todos salen corriendo o se van a esconder mientras Holden y los demás los ven desde el área privada. Entra Eggman acompañado de Scourge, Fang y algunos robots.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! -dice Eggman.- ¡Me dijeron que Sonic y los Chaotix estaban aquí! ¡DÍGANME SI NO QUIEREN SALIR HERIDOS DE AQUÍ! -largo silencio.-

-¡Vamos! -dice Fang.- ¿¡En serio no quieren decirle!? ¡No querrán que dispare este revolver a alguno de ustedes! ¿O si? -todos se quedan callados.- ¡OK! ¡Ustedes así lo quisieron!

Fang apunta su arma a un jóven sentado en una barra, al mismo tiempo que Fang apunta, Espio sale del escondite y va corriendo hacia aquél jóven, Fang dispara su arma, Espio se lanza mientras su escudo se activa, la bala impacta contra el escudo y se desvía incrustándose en una pared, luego de algunos segundos Espio cae inconsciente al suelo.

-¿¡Ven qué divertido es este negocio!? -dice Fang.- ¡AHORA DÍGANOS DÓNDE ESTÁN SONIC Y LOS DEMÁS CHAOTIX!

-Muy bién... -dice Scourge.- ya que nadie dice nada será mejor conformarnos con él. ¡Eggman! Ordenale a alguien que se traiga a ese Chaotix. Luego vendremos por los demás.

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO PASARÁ! -dice Sonic mientras se lanza contra Scourge.-

Lo que era una fiesta se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, los demás salen del escondite mientras que Holden se escurre entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida, todos los fiesteros tratan de salir pero los robots les bloquean la salida. Al ver eso, Vector le arranca la cabeza a un robot y se la lanza a los bloqueadores, Sonic da el remate con un ataque teledirigido. Charmy abre la puerta y todos salen corriendo y gritando del lugar, sólo quedan Scourge, Fang y Eggman en el lugar. Fang y Eggman se esconden para matar a Sonic y a los Chaotix sigilosamente, dejando a Scourge solo. Sonic corre contra Scourge, se lanza hacia él y los dos quedan en el suelo, Sonic toma una pieza de robot afilada debido a un corte.

-¡Será mejor que me digas qué está pasando aquí! -dice Sonic.- ¡A menos de que quieras que te clave esto y te cause otras cicatrices!-

Mientras tanto: Fang le apunta a Sonic en la cabeza con su revólver.

-Descuida. -dice Scourge.- Ya no seré tan tarado como para que esa historia se repita de nuevo.-

Se escuchan varios disparos y golpes, luego Fang y Eggman son arrojados a un lado de Scourge. Esto aumenta la ira de Scourge.

-Si en serio quieres matar a alguien. -dice Vector.- Mejor que sea con un arma más discreta y en un lugar donde nadie te vigile. ¿De acuerdo imbécil?-

-¡FANG! -aquí es cuando Scourge desquita su ira con Eggman y con Fang.- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡UN JODIDO SIMIO PUDO HABER HECHO UN MEJOR TRABAJO QUE USTEDES PAR DE TARADOS! ¡Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO ME FALLEN! -dirige la vista a Sonic.- ¡Y TÚ! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ESTES PREPARADO PARA EL SIGUIENTE NIVEL!

Scourge le da una patada a Sonic en la rodilla que lo deja en el suelo y, posteriormente, le comienza a dar patadas en el pecho y en la cara. Hasta que llega Vector y le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo deja en el suelo.

-¿Y bién? ¡Dejarás de complicarnos la vida! -dice Vector.-

-Sólo por este momento. -dice Scourge.- Lo que viene no lo van a ver venir.

Salen Eggman y los demás del lugar en una navecita. Al salir, Vector y los demás van corriendo a ver a Espio, Sonic va con ellos luego de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo está? -dice Mighty.-

-Todavía respira. -dice Sonic.- Sólo está inconsciente.

-Sonic. No te habían golpeado. -dice Charmy.-

-Sólo fue un par de veces en el pecho y en la cara. -le responde.- He sufrido golpes peores.

-Pero... Tu nariz sangra. -dice Charmy.-

-No es problema. Pronto parará. -le responde.-

-Shhhh... Está despertando. -dice Mighty que después ayuda a Espio a levantarse.-

-¿Qué pasó? -dice Espio confundido.-

-Pues... Te lanzaste sobre un tipo para bloquear un tiro que Fang había disparado. -dice Mighty.-

-OK. Ya no necesito saber más. -le responde.- ¡Ya vámonos de aquí!-

Se van de ese bar, Holden regresa con otro cigarrillo y enciende la televisión. Sube el volumen mientras va a cerrar la puerta, se acerca a la barra y se sirve vodka con refresco en una copa y luego regresa a su sillón a ver la televisión.

-Ellos se veían que eran geniales. -dice Holden.- Mejor trataré de ayudarles con cualquier cosa que sea posible. Aparte quieron mandar al carajo a un par de robots. ¡Sí! Eso sería jodidamente asombroso.

Se queda viendo un documental sobre la guerra de los cién años. Un sujeto entra al bar. También mete una maleta.

-¡Caulfield! ¿Estás aquí? -pregunta el sujeto.-

-Gracias por venir. -dice Holden.- ¿Traes el pedido?

-¿Tú qué crees? -dice el sujeto.

Abre la maleta y se ve que hay en ella armas, municiones, silenciadores y varios escudos de plasma.

-Muy bién. -dice Holden.- ¿Cuá sería el precio por todo?

-Es cortesía sólo por organizar las mejores fiestas de aquí. -le responde.-

-Muchas gracias. Te lo debo. -dice Holden.-

El sujeto se va mientras que Holden mete en un estuche de una guitarra las armas. Enciende la televisión y se informa de que Sonic y los Chaotix vencieron a otro ejército de robots cerca de la estación de trenes 4st 7lb.

Holden sale a la calle, entra a su auto, lo enciende y a toda velocidad se dirige a la estación. En su transcurso se encuentra a Rouge y a Shadow. Se detiene a su lado.

-Oigan... -les dice Holden.- ¿No han visto a Sonic y a los Chaotix?

-No. Recientemente no. -dice Shadow.- ¿Los conoces?

-Si. -les responde.- ¡Mejor suban! ¡Creo saber dónde están!

Shadow y Rouge suben al auto, Holden pisa a fondo el acelerador. Se escuchan las llantas rechinar por la fricción contra el suelo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sonic y a los Chaotix? -pregunta Rouge.-

-Estuve con ellos hace algunas horas. -responde Holden.- De hecho, salvaron a varias personas de Eggman y... Esperen un momento. ¿Ustedes son Rouge y Shadow?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -dice Shadow.-

-En las noticias decían que Rouge había asesinado a Shadow con su gear. -dice Holden.-

-No no no no. -dice Shadow.- ¡Eggman enterró mi gear en mi pecho!

-A eso me refiero. Hay algo mal con esta cosa. -dice Holden.- ¡Oh! Ya llegamos.

Holden abre la puerta trasera de su auto para que Shadow y Rouge bajen de él. Cierra la puerta, le pone seguro a su auto y se dirige a Sonic, quien, junto con los Chaotix entró a la estación. Se vuelven a encontrar en el andén.

-¿A dónde te fuiste? -le dice Sonic a Holden.- ¡Te fuiste de repente!

-Tenía que conseguirles esto. -le da el estuche de la guitarra.- Eres el único en el que puedo confiar. Por eso te lo doy a ti. No lo abras a menos de que sea una emergencia. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! -dice Sonic.- ¿No vas a venir?

-No sé por qué se van todavía y a dónde se van.

-Nos vamos a la Estación Sprawl II. -dice Espio mientras revisa un mapa del recorrido del tren.- En Half Light. Ahí pasaremos desapercibidos por un tiempo. ¿En serio no vienes?

-Eso quisiera. -le responde.- Pero ahora estoy en un nivel de sospecha muy alto y no quiero que se eleve más. Tú y tus amigos están por delante de mí así que ándense con cuidado.

-OK. Adios Holden. -dice Sonic.-

-Hasta pronto Sonic. -dice Holden mientras ve partir a Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y los Chaotix.-

-¡Atención Pasajeros! -comienza la grabadora.- ¡El último tren con destino a Sprawl II ha efectuado su salida! ¡Próximas estaciones: Tunnels, Havoc A, Havoc B, Oceans, Flatland, Mountains Beyond Mountains y Sprawl I. Final del trayecto.-

Todo se ve desde una cámara de vigilancia controlada desde la base de Eggman, quien toma un teléfono, marca un número y espera a que alguien conteste.

-¿Si? -dice Fang.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Prepara el comité de bienvenida! -dice Eggman.- Están a punto de llegar a Half Light.

-Considéralo hecho. -dice Fang.- Muy pronto los tendrás donde los quieres.

Tails y Knuckles los espian desde los conductos de ventilación. Al escuchar lo último se van silenciosamente a afuera de la base. Knuckles toma un comunicador y llama a Sonic.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese comunicador? -dice Tails.-

-Venía en el Gear. -le responde Knuckles.-

-¿Hola? -se escucha Sonic en el comunicador.-

-¡Sonic! Escucha. No preguntes nada. Sólo estate atento cuando llegues a Sprawl II. Te tendrán preparado un comité de bienvenida.

-OK. Gracias por avisarme. -dice Sonic y termina la transmisión.-

-¡Tenemos que ir a Half Light rápido! -dice Knuckles.-

-No creo que sea buena idea. -dice Tails.- Arriesgan su vida para pasar desapercibidos.

-Eso no importa. -responde Knuckles.- Sólo no debemos dejar que le hagan algo.

-¿Crees que Sonic está sólo? -dice Jet.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Tails.-

-El robot tenía un cartel con una foto de él junto a los Chaotix, Shadow y Rouge. -responde Jet.-

-Esto se puso peor. -dice Knuckles.- Bueno. El que no arriesga, no gana. ¿Vamos o qué?-

-¡Vamos! -dice Wave.-

-¡Ya qué! -dice Jet.-

Todos suben a sus gears y se dirigen rápidamente a Half Light, no van ni saliendo de Half Light II cuando las cosas comienzan a salir mal: un robot con la fotografía de se buscan de Sonic y los demás analiza a Knuckles y a los demás mediante un enfoque rápido y sale lo siguiente:

Mantiene contacto con los sospechosos:

Miles "Tails" Prower: Afirmativo

Knuckles the Equidna: Afirmativo.

Jet the Hawk: Afirmativo

Wave the Swallow: Negativo

Storm the Albatross: Negativo.

Comienza una persecusión cuando Wave se entera de que los robots los persiguen, se dirigen a la ciudad donde se encuentra un deshuesadero -de robots defectuosos.- Ahí, los robots los pierden de vista, pero aún así usan su visión de rayos X y descubren que han vuelto a la carretera. Al saber eso, los robots aumentan su altura y desde lo alto los ven que van al final del sendero. Los robots van a toda velocidad y se colocan en el final del sendero, bloqueando su única salida, Knuckles trata de retroceder pero llegan más robots y los rodean.


End file.
